The Multiverser: The Curse of Absolute Power
by VindictiveDunc
Summary: All people's lives are stories. And all stories are about people. The stories you read, you can't reach. But for someone like me. I can do whatever I wish. Rated: M for cursing. First in a series hopefully.
1. Chapter 1

The Multiverser: The Curse of Absolute Power

Throughout everyone's lives they will, always, at some point, think "If I were him/her, I'd…." when they read, watch, or play a story. They have this perfect way for a story to go in their head. Sometimes they're right, other times not. Sometimes they're good, and others…..not so much. But they are there.

But, has one really ever stopped and thought for a moment; "Isn't everyone's life a story?" I'd say so. All people's lives are stories. And all stories are about people. Oh, but those stories I'm speaking of aren't about _real_ people…Or are they. Some stories are so well done, the characters just so believable, that they have to be real. And in a way they are. But we can't reach them.

And so we write. We write these perfect stories that were in our heads. We write ourselves into the stories to make these perfect outcome happen. And often times make ourselves very capable of doing so. But, those are stories too.

"All people's lives are _stories_. And all stories are about _people_." When I randomly came to this final conclusion it was both the greatest moment of my life, and the most damning.

I died, but my consciousness would not go. I found myself among the stars, shining ever so brightly into my eyes, if they were even there at the time. I saw the multiple galaxies that we were unable to reach all around me. I saw the vastness of space, and it was the most beautiful thing I'd ever see.

And then I heard my own name spoken to me in my own voice, but not from my own mouth.

"Duncan"

For a second there, I thought I went insane. I hadn't. That came later.

"Duncan, you have now the knowledge that few seem to grasp. That all stories do exist." My voice said. And I found myself unable to speak.

'That few seem to grasp?' Hundreds of people should have had this line of thinking decades ago!' I thought.

"But what has brought you before me is most surprising. You actually randomly thought of thought of the existence of what were once my most powerful instruments."

Oh, this wasn't good.

"I am the Multiverse. And you are now my newest Multiverser."

'Oh, fuck me. And here I thought that was just my imagination.'

"But I will not make the same mistake I had with those who came before you. Before I set you loose, you will learn what it means to have the power you now possess. To do that, you must experience what eternity feels like."

And what others would perceive as a few seconds, were literally centuries for me. Eternity isn't all it's cracked up to be let me tell you. It's nothingness. Absolutely. Nothing. And to leave one alone with their own thoughts is maddening. So I went insane for the first trillion years. Eventually, that got boring. So I went sane, very, very sane for the next few centuries. Then that bored me too. So I decided to be both. And then the teachings started.

I learned what I could do. Any reality I was in, was mine to shape to how I needed and saw fit. I changed my appearance to how I wished. A black and red modern Connor from Assassin's Creed 3 hoodie (Hidden blades included), ninja leggings and made myself taller and more in shape, a swimmer's body. And I crafted my weapons. My pistol sword, a straightened katana with a revolver built into the handle. I named it _Bright Shadow._ It's sheathe turned the weapon into a rifle which I named Samantha. And my revolver. A mixture of older and modern pistol designs that I christened _Machina_.

With all this knowledge at my disposal I was ready to choose where I could go in the multiverse. There were quite a few I had wanted to go to. How could I choose? But, that's the thing about a Multiverser. The have power that makes them only slightly beneath God. Why did I have to choose, when I could be in them all at once?

**S'up readers. This what I hope to be the first in a series of stories of me as one of, if not THE, most overpowered self-insert ever. I will be serious. I will be crazy. I will sarcastic and very literal. I will quote other video games and movies and other things. I will use powers from them too. I will romance characters, technically a harem, but at the same time not. I got rules about that kind of thing. And at the end I hope this series last. Keep in mind, this is my first fic ever. I do want your comments. But no flaming. Just constructive. And as another note, if anyone else wishes to become a Multiverser, I don't necessarily see anything wrong with that. But if you do, message me first and let me see some of it before it's posted. Just because I might suck doesn't give anyone else the excuse to if they have the chance to turn this idea into something great. I WILL HAVE THIS LIVE ON SOMEHOW! But that's just about it. The realities I'll definitely be in are Mass Effect, Dragon Age, and RWBY. There will be mentions of others that I'm in, but I can only write so much. And I got classes that I really need to focus on, so these stories might be sporadic in updates. But I'll try to update and post the first chapters to each soon. Until that happens, I will sees you guys llllater. **


	2. Fall From Humanity

Fall From Humanity

**Here it is. The dark past of the Multiverser. Refer to this page whenever I explain who and what I am to my associates. Enjoy.**

My name was Duncan Williams once…

I used to be a normal guy. I studied, I worked, and I screwed around. I was the guy that you see who avoids people. Who tries to look like he isn't there. I was never one to be good at talking.

I was a massive geek. I played video games for hours. Watched movies all the time. Raged about good comics going downhill thanks to Dan Slott. **(Superior Spider-Man Sucks. Period.)** And dreamed of what it would be like to do something incredible, ever since I was a child.

But I never worked to make it happen. I'd just imagine and expect it to happen. When I got older, that dreamed mellowed out, but was still in the back of my mind. I was a little more tame and quiet. I started looking to improve my art skills to make video games.

One day, I was letting my imagination wander. What if… what if the Multiverse existed? What if you could travel between worlds? What if you could be in them all?

What if you could shape it to your will if you got there?

Not long after those thoughts, I died. A freak lightning strike. I watched as my family rushed to my side, calling the paramedics while I felt the life ebb away. They wouldn't get there in time, I knew it. I think they did too.

What was strange was what was happening to my body. It was slowly disintegrating. As the ambulance arrived, I was already dust. Flowing in the wind. And heard my family cry.

I was brought before the Multiverse itself. It was a living being. And it told me how 'Multiversers' were real. I was the first to discover their existence in a long time. That was reason enough for me to become one of them.

For centuries, I studied and trained to understand my newfound power. I had nothing else.

When I finally learned all I could, I wandered the Multiverse. My duty to keep existence safe was not needed right now. There was no great threat destroying the balance of all things. Only the Multiversers could do so, and not upset all realities. We were an experiment to test one's character.

'All men can stand adversity. If you want to test a man's character… give him power.'

I created new versions of myself and implanted them all around. I grew in strength. But…

But despite how they could get on my nerves sometimes, I missed my family.

I begged my master for years. I wanted to see them. To know they were okay. That my death hadn't destroyed them.

It conceded. I was allowed one extra life, to implant and watch my family. But I could never talk to them. The 'non-scripted' realities weren't ready to know about us. Only a few ever became Multiversers for a reason.

So I watched them. My lives continued to go on, unabated. But every time I looked at them, I thought of the life I could no longer have. This extra life of mine grew a new appreciation for Humanity, while the others slowly lost their own. This was bad.

A human can be a fragile thing.

I can die, you know. I can choose to let myself die, like a jellyfish. Just make myself start to age when I so choose. Either in one life, or all of them. But it was just this one that needed that.

This me blocked the rest from his mind. He couldn't take it anymore. I was freaking out. This life didn't want the others to see whatever it was about to do.

I made another one to quickly check on it. Eventually, I found him.

It was too late.

It was at this cliff, can't remember where. Someplace quiet, were no one would ever find him. I say him now. He wasn't part of me anymore. He was a new person entirely. He was the humanity I gave up. And he didn't want to be a Demi-God anymore.

So he killed himself, despairing at what I'd let myself become, at what he couldn't be anymore.

I buried him there, on that cliff. He deserved to rest here, in our home.

The weapons were different. Changed. They weren't mine. They were his.

I hid them at the edge of eternity, where no one would ever find them.

And so I couldn't allow for this weakness. I still had feelings. Hopes. The memories of Duncan Williams and all that he was. I was still him.

And at the same time, I'm not.

I have an appreciation for Humanity. The good things that outshine all the bad. So did Duncan. And I hated the rest of it. But I didn't let that hate define me.

So I wander. Alone. Trying to emulate Duncan Williams.

All that he was.

All that he could have been.

All that he would have been.

All that time, wishing I was still him. Still Human.

But I wasn't.

I was a new Duncan. A Multiverser.

So I just focused on that.

And tried to do the best that I could, teaching the worlds he so adored to be even better. To improve what didn't need improving.

And all without the sense of mortality holding me back.

But I still wish I could remember what it felt like…

To be the real Duncan Williams.

Like my now deceased life had.

**There it is. Rather dark, I'd say. Hope none of you compare me some cliché sob story most men hate. That would make me angry.**

**Tell me what you think, and have a good life.**


End file.
